Lipstick Jungle: The Next Chapter
by Sno-WhiteQueen007
Summary: An ongoing story about the events following the last episode of Lipstick Jungle, centered around Nico and Kirby, because we didn't get enough from that last episode. Rated M because of one chapter that includes heavy sexual references. Be warned, but enjoy!
1. Somebody to Love

**A/N: I figured that I don't have enough fics that I need to continue (insert sarcastic tone here), so here's a Lipstick Jungle fic that will be ongoing, as if it is another season we never got to see. It sucks that there were only two seasons, because we never got to see Wendy and Shane with each other again, we never got to see Victory and Joe's wedding, and, most importantly in my opinion, we never got to see where Nico and Kirby went from the moment Kirby said that he wanted to be with Nico. So, I am here to fix that. I do not own Lipstick Jungle (the book or the show), nor do I own the characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

Nico Reilly felt the corners of her mouth curve upwards upon hearing the words that spilled ever so eloquently from Kirby Atwood's lips. It felt almost unreal, as if she were dreaming. Her heart lifted and soared on cloud nine as she took a few steps toward him. Yet, when she got closer, she was still unsure of herself, and she was unsure whether or not he was being serious. Why she thought that, she would never know. Kirby could see the hesitation in her eyes and offered a genuine grin. His arms began to snake around her as he leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. Just then, Nico's phone rang, and she grumbled to herself in annoyance. Why was it that every time she got her moment with him, someone _had_ to call her? Kirby watched her whip out her phone to check the screen, and her face washed with guilt within seconds. He peered down to catch a glimpse of the screen, and he immediately understood why.

"It's Griffin," Nico sighed reluctantly. She hesitated to press the decline button, but managed to do so, and she lifted her gaze to meet with his. The guilt in her eyes was evident, as well as the tears that began to prick. _What the hell is wrong with you, Nico?_ She scolded herself. It then occurred to her that someone was watching this happen to her, and she blushed with humiliation, knowing his gaze was fixed on her. "I'm sorry," she tried to laugh it off. "I have no idea why I'm like this."

Kirby brought her close to him, brushing a stray lock of her golden hair from her face. "Hey, don't apologize. It's okay." He then lifted her chin so he could look her in the eyes directly while he smiled. "It's okay."

Despite his efforts to comfort her, Nico couldn't keep herself together, not even for a minute it seemed. Her eyes filled with tears as she threw her arms around him and buried her face in his chest, crying. This took Kirby by surprise, but he held onto her, rubbing her back supportively. Nico gasped for breath between her sobs, and managed to get words out of her. "I'm sorry," she cried yet again. "I'm sorry that things ended the way they did. I'm sorry I wasn't always there for you. But I was serious when I said you were the best thing that happened to me, okay? You are the greatest thing that has ever come into my life, you hear me?" Kirby's lips curved into a small grin at her words, and he opened his mouth to speak. Before he could even get a single syllable out, she spoke again, "I love you, Kirby. Okay? I love you."

His smile grew, and he tightened his hug around her. Those words sounded like music to his ears, and for the longest time, he never thought he'd hear them from her again. He stood there for a moment in silence, which made Nico look up at him with her glassy green eyes. She was worried for a second until she saw how big his smile was. The space between them slowly began to close as he leaned in, inch by inch. They both chuckled slightly until Kirby finally closed off the remaining space between them, pressing his lips against hers. Nico felt her knees go limp by his touch almost instantly, just as they always did. It was always a blissful feeling, and it had been there since the moment she and Kirby met for the first time. Nico wouldn't forget that night, and she knew that she wouldn't be standing there kissing him with her heart soaring with her joy if it hadn't happened. Despite the rollercoaster that happened thereafter, from the sexual harassment case, to the full-blown affair, to everything that happened with Charles, Megan, Charlie, and everything else, Nico was glad she had Kirby again.

When they pulled away from each other, both of their faces were brightened with wide grins. Nico's eyes fluttered heavily, her lips tingling from his. Kirby chuckled, searching her face all over. "I love you, too, Nico," he murmured, lifting a hand to stroke her face gently. "And I never stopped, either." A silence came over them for a moment as they remained in each other's embrace. Nico leaned her head on his shoulder while he rocked her some, and Kirby rested his own head against hers. Then, he snickered some, and Nico looked up at him again.

"What's so funny?" she smirked.

"Nothing," he said fake-innocently, a smug grin plastered on his face. "It's just that hearing you talk about us on national television kinda made me proud."

Nico rolled her eyes with a laugh on her lips. "Oh, really? Why's that?"

"Because I knew you were being honest since it was unplanned. It made me realize that letting you go was one of the dumbest things I've ever done. And I mean it when I say that you're the one I want to be with, okay?"

Nico nodded gladly. "Okay." To support her answer, she captured his lips, smiling behind the kiss. Kirby deepened the kiss, unable to contain himself. Nico didn't even think about stopping him at all, either; she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him in closer, prompting him to keep kissing her. A moan managed to escape from her, a sound familiar to Kirby. Finally, they parted, only to go back to leaning against each other in a tight embrace, their foreheads touching. The grins never left their faces, and neither of them had been that ecstatic in a very long time.

"I missed this," Kirby's voice was smooth as he spoke.

"Me, too," Nico sighed heavenly. "More than anything." She then yawned, and she turned her head away to try and hide it, but to no avail. Kirby stifled a laugh, only to cut short when Nico eyed him.

"Someone's exhausted," he winked. "Long day, huh?"

At first, she opened her mouth to argue, but she instead sighed in defeat, knowing there was no point. Kirby was right; she _was_ exhausted. She nodded slowly, another yawn overtaking her. "Yeah," she said. "Pretty eventful, for sure, with the TV spot and Vic's engagement party—"

"—Wait," Kirby interrupted. "Victory's engagement party? Is that why her parents were here from Ohio?"

"Yeah," Nico replied. "It's pretty exciting for her. I'm happy for her and Joe."

"When's the wedding?" Kirby asked.

"Most likely in May. I'm sure Vic will have details soon." Her green eyes darted up to meet his. "I'm going to convince Joe to choose you as the man of honor."

"Why me?" he questioned, though he liked the idea.

"Because as the maid of honor, I get to walk with the man of honor," her expression was almost seducing and smug. "Since Wendy's the matron of honor, she'll walk with the best man."

"I'm confused now," Kirby laughed some. "But I'll get used to it. As long as I'm with you, I'll be alright."

Nico giggled and gave him a quick kiss. "Good," she said. "Now, I should get going, I'm exhausted, and I have to work tomorrow." She turned away from him to head out, but Kirby's light tug on her wrist pulled her back. "Kirby, come on, I gotta go."

"Not without me," he smirked. "I'm coming with you."

"Well, then come on," she smiled, and she led him out of his apartment once he got his keys and she got her purse. Without much thought, Kirby took hold of her hand as they walked down the hallway of his apartment complex. The corner of Nico's mouth tugged upward gently. She had been nervous to hold Griffin's hand, but Kirby's she wouldn't hesitate. She knew that the relationship with Griffin wouldn't last; she felt it from minute one. It was Kirby she had wanted to be with the whole time, and she was proud to know that.

When they reached Nico's apartment, the first thing Nico did was head for the bedroom to rid herself of everything except her underwear and bra. Kirby did the same, leaving on his boxers, and by the time he glanced over at the bed, he found Nico already in it, curled up under the covers. He smirked and joined her, slipping beneath the comforter and situating himself against her. His arms draped over her, keeping her warm. Nico smiled to herself, and she craned her neck as she felt him place his lips on her nape. Her eyelids began to grow heavy with sleep, and they fluttered. With one last kiss, on her shoulder this time, Kirby went still as sleep quickly came to him, and Nico wasn't far behind him. As she drifted off into sleep, a smile remained on her face. At last she had what she wanted, and Kirby did, too. Right before she fell asleep, Nico made a promise to herself…

She would never let him go.


	2. Bottle it Up

**A/N: Okay, guys... So, this chapter is a _lot_ longer than the first, but that's because I had a lot planned. The same goes for the future chapters, so bear with me if it takes awhile to update. Also, I'm refining my writing style, so you'll have to bear with me for a few chapters. Otherwise, enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning, Nico woke to find the room illuminated by the early morning sunlight streaming through the cracks of the window curtains and cascading onto her face. The brightness and warmth slowly pulled her out of sleep, much to her dismay. She stirred and grumbled in discontent, unhappy that she was waken from such a comfortable slumber. Nico yawned before she turned away from the blinding light, groaning as she did. "God damn sun. Go away!"

Her voice pulled someone else out of a peaceful dream as well. Kirby was still curled up against her; his arm was still wrapped gently over her thin body and held her close. When she spoke and started to shift, Kirby's eyes fluttered open. He found Nico turning herself toward him to shield herself from the sun, so he lifted his arm to make it easier for her. The woman noticed this and peered up to see his tired brown eyes watching her with a smirk on his face. Blood rushed to her face and she cursed to herself, forgetting that she should have been careful not to wake him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

Kirby yawned and stretched. "It's okay," he stretched his sleepy body, muscles rippling under his skin, and he bent to kiss her. "Good morning."

"Morning," she replied sweetly after he kissed her. Kirby let his hand stroke her cheek for a moment before he went back to stretching. Nico felt her face flush with heat while green eyes flickered over his body. No matter how long she had known him, something about him always made her own body kindle a familiar fire that she only had when she was with him. Charles never gave her that feeling, even back when they first met. Kirby had given her a sense of freedom and love that she never had before.

Suddenly, she found herself sharing a steady gaze with him, with only a mere few inches of space lingering between them. Kirby snickered a bit. "I'm glad I'm awake now," he murmured, his sweet, low voice like music to her ears. "It's been way too long since I last did this." With that, he closed the space by capturing her lips. Their lips fit together like the correct puzzle pieces. The small flame within Nico's body grew significantly the moment they met, and she brought her hands to his cheeks, feeling the warmth of his skin as she pulled him closer to her. When they pulled apart to catch their breath, Nico let her hand reach around him, her arm cascading over his body, and her fingers softly danced over the skin of his back.

"Ugh, why can't we just stay here like this for the rest of the day?" she grumbled. "I really don't want to go to the office today."

"Mm, that sounds amazing," Kirby agreed. "And why? Who do you want to avoid?"

Nico was pinged with guilt. "A lot of people…"

"Is that translation for Griffin?" he asked, and she gave him a slow nod. She tried to keep her eyes away from his, at least until he gently lifted her chin so he could look directly at her. "I'm sure you'll figure it out, whatever it is."

"We may not, Kirby," she shook her head as she sat upright. Kirby did, too, concerned by the sound of her voice and why she was being so hesitant. Her green orbs darted toward him; she felt him watching her, waiting for her to say something. She knew Kirby would find out about her relationship with Griffin sooner or later, so she took a deep breath, preparing herself for what she was about to tell him. "Look, Kirby… Griffin and I were, uh… We were in a, uh, relationship-thing. And, uh, I don't think he'll take this very well."

"What do you mean?" Kirby cocked his head.

Nico met his gaze and sighed. "Well, he saw me on TV yesterday, heard what I said, and he left Vic and Joe's party early, saying that I have my doubts about talking about him and I, while I have no problem spilling my feelings about my ex. Basically, I betrayed him, and I'm not sure I'm up for feeling his wrath today."

Kirby placed his hand on her shoulder, kissing it as he often did. "Well, I had no idea about that whole thing with him…"

"Yeah, but it's not your fault. It's mine. I knew it wouldn't last because… Because I was still in love with someone else." She lifted her gaze to meet his, a small smile on her face. Kirby's heart swelled with pride when she said this, and he kissed her forehead.

"Well," he began. "I know you're smart; you'll figure it out. Besides, Griffin can only be so upset, especially at the office, right?"

Nico shrugged. "I guess. I dunno, I'm gonna have to face him sooner or later. I wish it were later, though. I have to get ready for work."

"Aw, that's no fun," Kirby grumbled, but still, he grinned. "Can't you call in sick?"

"As much as I would love to," she mirrored his expression half-heartedly. "I can't hide from the office today." When his face went a bit sad, she giggled some. "I'm sorry. But I'll see you after work, okay?"

"Okay," he pretended to be upset and defeated, but nonetheless, she gave him a wink and one last peck on the lips before she got out of bed, heading for the closet. Kirby, on the other hand, lay back down onto his pillow, feeling kind of empty without Nico by his side, and he let his eyes close.

When Nico left the closet, dressed in an Armani suit—one of her favorites—with her makeup and hair done, she found Kirby fast asleep. A grin crept over her face at the sight. She walked up to the side of the bed, perching herself there, and she leaned down to kiss him gently, whispering to him quietly, "Have a good day. I love you." Then, she got back up, checked herself in the vanity mirror one last time, and walked out of her apartment, leaving the sleeping Kirby behind and praying that today wouldn't be as horrible as she expected it to be.

* * *

The elevator made the familiar ding sound as it opened its doors for Nico to board. She stepped into the empty car and leaned against the back wall in the corner as she normally did. All was quiet as the doors closed, until suddenly, a voice called out to hold the door. Nico was quick to stop the doors from completely closing, and Wendy Healy stepped inside. Her face lit up when she realized that one of her best friends was there that morning, and despite seeing her the night before, she was excited.

"Hey!" Nico grinned, opening her arms to hug her friend. "Good morning!"

"Good morning," Wendy replied, embracing her. Nico was laughing girlishly when they came apart, but upon seeing the troubled look on Wendy's face, the smile dropped and gave way for immediate concern.

"Hey, what's up?" Nico asked. "What's wrong? Everything okay?"

Wendy shrugged. "I don't even know at this point, Nico. Can we discuss this when we get to your office?"

"Yeah, sure," the head of _Bonfire_ nodded. "Of course."

After a few stops, different people getting on and off, they reached Nico's floor. The two women were the only ones to get off there, and no one thought to go up to them, since they both had the serious expressions on their faces and a quickened pace as they walked. When they reached Nico's office, she shut the door and frosted the glass, while Wendy took a seat at one of the sofas. Nico joined her in an instant, her eyes searching her friend's.

"Okay, hon, what's up?" she asked.

Wendy eyed her, unsure and hesitant, but soon, she sighed. "Maddie had a bad night last night. She misses Shane… and I do, too."

"A bad night?" Nico echoed. "What happened?"

"Well, first she was blaming me, thinking that Shane and I split up, and then she was throwing up and breaking down, and I felt like a bad excuse for a mother…"

Nico gave Wendy a sympathetic look. She was aware of the marital issues that Wendy and her husband, Shane were going through, and she also knew the strain it was putting on her family. "Wendy," she said. "You are _not_ a bad excuse for a mother, okay? That's the first thing to get out of the way. Second, Maddie doesn't understand the whole story, hon. She probably knows kids with split up parents, and it is almost _every_ child's nightmare to see that happen to their own parents. It's not you, okay?"

"But what if it is?" Wendy questioned. "Nico, I haven't been completely honest to her, and now it's eating me alive. Seeing her break down like that made me think about everything that's happened."

"Was she okay?"

"She was still upset, but she stayed with me through the night, so I guess that's a start."

"Well, there you go," Nico smiled a bit. "It'll take some time, but she'll come around faster if you tell her what's actually going on."

Wendy looked hopeful. "You think so?" she asked, and Nico nodded. Then, Wendy pressed a hand to her forehead and huffed in frustration. Nico took her hand and offered a smile.

"Wen," the magazine editor began. "It'll be okay, I know it will. Okay?"

"Okay," the former Parador head nodded, giving her friend her best attempt of a smile.

Nico returned the expression, and she stood up to retreat to her desk. Wendy followed her, taking the seat before the desk. Nico went through the daily routine of checking her messages, emails, and missed phone calls, Wendy watching her. The smile never seemed to leave Nico's face, and she seemed to be peppier, happier, and it began to bug her.

"What's going on with you?" Wendy asked. "Why are you so giddy?"

"Giddy?" Nico echoed. "Who's giddy?"

Wendy gave her a _don't-give-me-that-crap-look_ and crossed her arms over her chest. "Spill, Nico. What's going on? What did I miss?"

Nico hesitated to answer her right away, but there was no way she could hide it from her. She sat down in her chair, and she had to keep her smile from growing. "Kirby and I are back together." Wendy would have been excited, but there was one issue that both of them knew about. "And I know what you're going to say, Wen. And frankly, I have no idea what I'm going to do when I tell him. But I am beyond relieved to have Kirby back in my life."

"Well that's good," Wendy smiled. "But when exactly did that happen? Last night? Or weeks ago?"

Nico shot her a look, the reminders of the beginning of her affair coming back to her. "Last night, Wendy. He heard what I said on the _Today Show_ and came by after Vic's party. He said I was the one he wants to be with, and he's willing to do whatever it takes to make that happen. To be honest, Wendy, I was hoping I would get him back." As she said this, she reached into her purse and pulled out a folded piece of paper, holding it up. "Which is why I can't sign this letter about the out-of-the-office relationship."

Deep down, Wendy felt relieved, her dislike for Griffin still there. But on the outside, she didn't show it. "I wonder how Griffin will react to that."

"React to what?" came another voice that wasn't Wendy's or Nico's. Startled, Nico glanced up and Wendy turned around, finding Griffin standing in the doorway. He looked down at Wendy and nodded in recognition. "Hello, Wendy. Nice to see you."

"Same goes to you," Wendy said uneasily. She shot a wide-eyed glance at Nico before standing up from her seat.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Griffin said, stepping further inside.

"Oh, no, no," Wendy answered quickly. She gathered her things and started for the door. "I was just leaving. Hey, Nico, I'll catch you and Vic at lunch, right?"

Nico's eyes were wide, as if to say _where-the-hell-are-you-going?_ But she nodded awkwardly. "Yeah, I'll see you then. Bye, hon!" When Wendy left, Nico let out a breath, unsure of what to do. She couldn't hide what she was talking about since it was clearly in her hand. Griffin turned to close the door behind Wendy, and he walked up to her desk and leaned over it.

"Sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to cut your, uh, meeting short. I couldn't help but hear my name."

"Uh, yeah," Nico stammered. Her face became heated with the awkward situation.

Griffin exchanged glances between her eyes and the paper in her hand. "What's that you got there?"

 _Crap,_ Nico thought. This wasn't going to end well with him. She played with it in her hands, waving it in the air, tapping it, not sure what to do. Griffin waited for an answer from her. Her face went florid, and she wished he didn't stand so close. "Uh, listen, Griffin," she said as she walked around her desk so she could stand before him. She opened her mouth to speak, but he captured her lips before she could get any words out. Nico wished she didn't have to push him away. Griffin's face was confused when he was forced to tear away from her. "Griffin," Nico spoke firmly. "Listen, I need to talk to you. Don't distract me." Then, she held out her hand to offer him the paper.

"What's this?" he asked as he took it and opened it.

"The letter," she replied hesitantly. "I can't sign it." Griffin's face dropped, and Nico felt the guilt starting to take over. "I'm sorry, Griffin."

He was silent for what seemed like an eternity before he exhaled. "It's Kirby, isn't it?"

"Yeah…" Nico trailed off. It was bound to get out sooner or later. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay," he tried to sound like he didn't care. "I get it. To be honest, I kind of saw it coming… after yesterday. But no, it's okay."

"Are you sure? I mean, it's—"

"—Nico, really," he cut her off. "I'm sure."

They stood there awkwardly for what Nico felt must have been an entire millennium, because no one spoke at all between them. Her eyes remained fixed on her stilettos on her feet in order to avoid his gaze at all costs. She knew this was bound to happen; she guessed it all along, and yet she still wasn't prepared, shifting her weight from side to side and twiddling her thumbs as she hoped he would speak up first. Griffin avoided her as well, his eyes darting to the side instead of focusing in front. Nico begged that someone would at least call her office phone so she could get the excuse to walk away from him without any further conversation. She waited. No one called. Dammit, she thought. Why do I end up in situations like this? Way to go, Nico… At long last, Griffin sighed, looking back at her.

"Okay, then," he said, words breaking the silence and bringing relief to Nico. "I guess I better go. I've got a meeting in five. I'll see you at the conference at two." Before Nico could reply, he turned on his heel and rushed out of her office, not even bothering to shut the door behind him. Nico defrosted the glass of the windows and slumped into her desk chair, pressing a hand to her forehead. There was nothing left to do except face her computer monitor, break out her pen and paperwork, and begin working. Channeling her energy and focus into her work was the only way she knew how to keep her mind off things like the conversation she just had, but she still looked forward to two things: Lunch with her friends, and getting to see Kirby again. If only her day could end faster.

* * *

Lunchtime came faster than Nico expected, which is exactly what she wanted. When the clock struck noon, she was out of her seat faster than usual, and she slung her purse over her shoulder before heading out of the office. It took one elevator ride, a walk down the block, and a taxi ride to get to the girls' favorite restaurant, where Victory and Wendy were already waiting for her. Nico found them sitting at a tall table, waving her over as she walked through the door. She took the empty seat after greeting her friends like she usually did.

"Hey, ladies," she grinned. "Looking gorgeous, as always."

"Same goes to you," Victory pointed out, and Wendy nodded with her agreement. "Hey, thanks for the amazing party last night."

Nico bowed her head graciously. "Oh, hon, we're just so excited for you and Joe. It's the least we could do."

"Plus," Wendy added. "That party was just the beginning of it all. As your matron and maid of honor, we have much more to do."

"Oh, yeah, that reminds me," Victory spoke as she pulled a small notepad and pen from her purse. "We need to get started on these wedding plans. Obviously, Wendy, you'll be my matron of honor, right?"

Wendy nodded with a smile. "Of course!"

Then, Victory glanced at Nico. "Nic, you'll be my maid of honor, right?" To this, Nico was glad to answer with a yes, and with that, the girls giggled with excitement for a few seconds. Victory scribbled a few words onto the pad. "Joe is probably going to choose his best man and man of honor, and I told him I'll have to approve because my two best friend have to walk with them."

Wendy shot a glance at Nico, widening her eyes as if to tell her something. Nico knew what it was almost the second she saw Wendy's face. Nico glanced at Victory and swallowed. "Hey, Vic, can I make a suggestion?"

Victory nodded as she still wrote. "Sure, what is it?"

"It's an idea of who Joe can choose as his man of honor."

Victory put her pen down so she could focus her attention on the magazine queen that she called one of her best friends. "Who?" she asked. "Griffin?" Without much thought, Nico shook her head furiously at the reminder of the situation with Griffin earlier. Her reaction gave the fashion designer a confused expression. "Wait, why not? What happened?" She noticed how the two other women were giving each other strange and knowing looks to each other. "Okay, what am I missing here?"

"Griffin and I aren't in a relationship…" Nico trailed off, looking to the side.

"Well, that I figured," Victory stated. "But why? And why are you and Wendy looking at each other like that?"

Nico sighed in defeat and looked straight at Victory, preparing herself for whatever reaction she might get. "Kirby and I are back together, that's why."

Victory fell silent as her eyes widened some, and her jaw fell open. "What?" she gasped. "Since when?"

"Last night," Nico admitted. "After your party."

A smirk came over Victory's face as she scanned the menu that had just been handed to her. "You know, he was with me when I watched you on _The Today Show._ You should have seen his face when he heard what you said about him. He looked proud to hear that; it was really sweet."

Nico couldn't hide her smile when she started to think about Kirby. She felt like a teenager thinking about a secret crush, only this wasn't a secret. More than anything, she was relieved that she didn't get anything more than a gasp and a surprised expression from her. It was nothing compared to when she first confessed to her affair with Kirby when Charles was still alive. Wendy smiled, too, leaving Nico relieved to know her friends were happy with the relationship.

"Well, I'm happy for you," Victory grinned. "Besides, I think you're the happiest with Kirby. He makes you smile more. Do you want me to tell Joe that he should pick Kirby for the man of honor?"

"Well, only if he wants to," Nico shrugged. "I'm not gonna force the issue. As long as you invite Kirby, that's enough for me."

"Well, of course she's going to at least invite him," Wendy chided, elbowing Victory playfully. "Right, Vic?"

The fashion designer nodded. "Yes, of course." The women laughed together as they continued with the wedding plans, from writing a list of invites, to planning the destination. Nico smiled inwardly, relieved that she had the support of her friends. Though, she wasn't thrilled with herself and her anxiety over the whole issue with Griffin. Then again, ever since Charles died, she'd been in a free-fall, so she couldn't really be blamed. Besides, she had Kirby again, and that, along with Vic and Wendy being by her side, was all that mattered to her.

* * *

The day had finally come to an end, and Nico managed to keep things slightly less than awkward with Griffin. When her assistant, Marva, left to head home, Nico rose from her desk chair and slung her purse over her shoulder before making her way out of the office. She didn't pay attention to the time, but before she knew it, she was walking inside her apartment complex. Her feet seemed to drag a little slower, and her purse seemed a little heavier than she last remembered. This seemed to happen every day when she got home. Was her job really taking that much of a toll on her on a daily basis? It didn't used to be that way. She burst through the front door with an exhausted sigh, immediately kicking off her stilettos and peeling off her suit jacket. When she took a deep breath, her nose caught the enticing aroma of bread baking in the oven, accompanied by the sound of someone cooking. She followed the scent and sound into the kitchen, where she found Kirby standing before the stove. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Hey, she's home," he said. He placed the bowl he had in his arms off to the side so he could walk up to her, wrap his arms around her, and greet her with a kiss.

"What's all this?" Nico asked. "It smells amazing."

Kirby led her to his workstation by her hand. "It's dinner," he announced. Examining the kitchen, Nico could see that there was indeed bread baking in the oven behind her. Water boiled inside the pot on the stove, and next to it waited a box of fettuccini noodles. There was a glass bowl off to the side filled with salad. And that was just the counter. Nico looked over at the dry bar, and she noticed the two plates and silverware set out, with two glasses and an unopened bottle of red wine topping it off. She eyed Kirby, who held a smug grin.

"You did all this?" she asked. "Kirby, this is amazing. But what's the occasion?"

"There is none," Kirby answered. "I just felt like surprising you with dinner. I mean, you can say that it's a way to celebrate us."

Nico grinned and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Oh, Kirby," she sighed. "Thank you. This is wonderful. What else have you been up to today?"

He gave her a kiss atop her head and shrugged some. "Getting a lot of sleep, while also getting a hold of a bread recipe. Other than that, this is what I've been doing. Oh, yeah, and waiting for you to get back." Her heart swelled with her gratitude, and she embraced him with her arms. They shared a steady gaze before they captured each other's lips. Nico missed this. She missed being in his arms, his kisses, his ability to cook, and of course, the gestures he did for her. She missed _him_ more than anything, and now, she didn't have to worry about anything. The corners of her mouth lifted as she smiled through their kiss, and she remained that way even when they came apart. Kirby mirrored the expression, running a finger over her soft cheek. "It was worth the wait, too."

Nico silently agreed with him, then she gave him one quick peck on his cheek and went to sit at the bar. The first thing she did when she sat down was open the bottle of wine and pour a glass for herself and for Kirby. She watched him work tirelessly to finish his preparations, unable to keep her eyes from wandering up and down his body, and she bit her lip out of habit. Kirby couldn't help but notice her antics in the corner of his eye. He smiled toward her, and she gasped when she realized she was caught staring. She giggled and shrugged, taking a swig of her wine. Sooner or later, he finished cooking and brought her food to her. He was making her feel so spoiled, but she didn't mind. Charles surely never did things like this—if you don't count the photo of her that Kirby took. Nico was beginning to think that maybe the drama in the past happened for a reason… and a very good reason at that.


	3. I'm Yours

Weeks went by without much excitement, at least when it came to work. Things managed to stay less than chaotic, much to Nico's relief. However, outside the office, chaotic didn't even begin to describe it. There was so much going on. First, she had Victory's wedding planning to help with, which was hectic as it is, even with the three of them all doing the work. Along with that, Kirby surprised Nico by finally deciding to move in with her, so whenever she wasn't at the office or helping with wedding plans, she was helping move boxes, getting Charles' unneeded furniture out while moving Kirby's stuff in. With the plans, moving, work in general, public events, and everything in between, Nico couldn't remember the last time her life had been this busy.

She was especially excited, though, since Kirby had finally given in and Victory's wedding was getting closer and closer. Nico could imagine Victory in her wedding dress, probably one she designed, waltzing down the aisle with her arm linked with her father's, her smile bright and excited as she got closer to Joe at the alter. She could also imagine what it would be like to walk down the aisle with her own arm linked to Kirby's, their paces in sync with the music as everyone watched them. She couldn't wait; she had almost forgotten how exciting weddings were. After all, the last time she attended one was her own, almost eighteen years before.

* * *

Before they knew it, the big day arrived. It was a gorgeous May morning. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky when the sun broke the horizon. Nico woke up with a warm feeling in her heart when she realized that today, she would see one of her best friends walk down the aisle and tie the knot with the man she loved. After months of planning everything, it would finally pay off, and she couldn't be more thrilled. Beside her, Kirby still slept soundly. She reached over and shook him awake, gently, of course.

"Kirby," she whispered. "Get up. Today's the wedding."

With a grumble, Kirby woke up, peeling his eyes open to see his excited girlfriend gazing right at him. He smiled and pulled her in for a morning kiss. "You look happy," he breathed.

"I am," Nico giggled with her girlish excitement. "Victory is going to look so beautiful."

"So are you," Kirby pointed out, pulling her into him again. "Well, you already are, but still." He captured her lips once again.

She smiled through the kiss, suddenly not wanting to get up. Come on, Nico, she thought. You'll see him later. She pulled away from him, a heavenly smile stretched across her face. "You're distracting me, you know that?"

"What can I say?" he shrugged. "I'm in love with a gorgeous woman." He then gave her a quick final kiss before letting her sit up. "A gorgeous woman who has a big day ahead of her, as a matter of fact."

"That's right," she nodded as she made herself get out of bed. "I gotta head out soon and help Victory. You gotta get ready, too, you know. You're also a part of the ceremony."

Kirby sat up and rubbed his tired eyes, watching as Nico made her way across the room, toward the closet. "But I don't have to be there as early as you do," he called after her.

Nico left the closet door cracked open so she could hear him. She smirked at his remark as she slipped into the snug-fitting dress and found the pair of shoes to go with it. "Yes, but I want you to take a few photos of Victory in her dress. It's part of her wedding album I'm putting together."

There came a silence from him, and it puzzled Nico. She turned around, and she jumped a little when she found him standing in the closet doorway, stunned silent. He marveled at how beautiful she looked in the dress, which was a deep grape color that fell to her knees and had an A-line scoop neck, a dress that Victory herself had designed. She saw the look on his face and gave him a playful. The fabric flowed around her as she moved. "What do you think?" she asked.

"Wow," was the only word he managed to get out at the moment. "You look amazing."

Nico blushed as she drew a pearl necklace from one of the drawers. "Can you help me put this on?" she asked as she turned her back and held up the necklace.

Kirby approached her and took the ends of the jewelry in both hands, fastening it carefully. Once he was done, he pressed a kiss to her shoulder. "You're so beautiful, Nico."

She blushed again, realizing that she had yet to put on her makeup and fix her hair. She gave him another kiss before going back into the bedroom, taking her seat at the vanity. Kirby stayed in the closet as he got changed into his tuxedo. When he came back, Nico was working tirelessly to apply her makeup. She noticed Kirby in the corner of her eye and glanced up, instantly smitten by how he looked so dressed up, even without his hair done yet. It took maybe fifteen for her to finish with both her makeup and hair before she got up and helped him tie his tie. Meanwhile, he managed to do his hair the way he wanted. They both finished at the same time. Nico moved her finger in a circle, and he turned around for her.

"You look good, hon," she said smugly. "Actually, amazing would be the better word."

"Thanks, babe," he grinned, stealing a kiss from her. "Now, you better go. Victory needs you."

"Yeah," Nico agreed. "But she needs you, too. Let's go."

* * *

Half an hour later, Nico was inside one of the church's massive bridal dressing rooms, helping with the final touches on Victory's dress. Wendy was there, too. Victory was beginning to get the pre-marital nerves that every bride gets, and if it weren't for Wendy and Nico, she probably would have been passed out on the floor. She tapped her foot impatiently.

"Can I see now?" she asked for about the third or fourth time.

"Almost," Nico shook her head as she adjusted part of the train. "Don't turn around yet."

With one last tug, Nico rose to her feet and gave Victory a small nod. With a nervous smile, the fashion designer turned to face the triple mirror, and in an instant, the smile widened to a massive grin. "Oh, my God," she gasped. "You guys, this looks amazing!"

"Of course it does," Wendy said. "You designed it."

"You look gorgeous, hon," Nico grinned. "Now, where's Kirby?"

Kirby heard his name from outside the dressing room and waltzed in, camera in his hands. "Right here," he announced. With that, Nico and Wendy ducked out of the way, allowing Kirby to do his thing. Victory did a numerous amount of poses, with Kirby getting shots of every angle. Wendy elbowed Nico, and they shared a proud nod.

Before long, Kirby finished up, but not before he sneaked a couple of photos of Nico as she laughed with her friends. Nico finally caught him and hid her face playfully. "Kirby!" she exclaimed.

Kirby shrugged and laughed. "What? I can't help it."

Nico rolled her eyes and gave him a teasing nudge. "Don't you have to meet up with Shane and Joe?"

"I already did," he stated. "Shane's with him now."

"Not anymore," Shane said as he poked his head in. "Excuse the interruption, ladies and gentleman, but we're starting in five minutes."

This sent the girls into a frenzy. Wendy helped Victory off the pedestal while Nico adjusted whatever needed to be adjusted. Shane led Kirby to the lobby, with the girls close behind them. Waiting for them there was the entire ensemble of bridesmaids and groomsmen, along with Victory's father at the very end waiting for his daughter. Nico took her place beside Kirby, just in front of where Shane stood with Wendy. Behind them, Maddie stood with a basket of petals in her hand, and then there was Taylor with the rings. At the end of the line, Mr. Ford was there, staring in amazement by his daughter's beauty in her dress. She gave him a sheepish grin, to which he nodded with encouragement. Nico gave Kirby an excited look, as well as Wendy, too. This was it, the moment of truth. The process began…

* * *

The music was joyful and melodic as they began waltzing down the aisle to the beat of it all. Nico's body was pumping with adrenaline, as she and Kirby got closer to the doors leading to the hall. She could already catch glimpses of some of the faces within the pews, which were all turned toward the doors. She could even see her father and brother, who she never expected to accept the invitations she sent. It made her proud to see them. Before long, it was their turn to walk, and with the greatest of ease, they kept a steady pace, making sure they stayed in sync with the music. She offered a smile toward her father, who nodded back with pride. George gave her a wink and a slight nod as well.

They parted ways upon reaching the altar, just in time for them to catch Wendy and Shane's last few steps of their walk. By then, Maddie had begun trailing flowers behind her, Taylor just ahead of her. Nico could see Victory and her father in the back, waiting for their cue. Finally, when Taylor took his place by the minister, and Maddie had finished decorating the floor with the roses and went to stand by the bridesmaids, the music changed, and that was when everyone stood up and looked toward the rear of the room.

Victory couldn't have looked any more beautiful as she strode down the aisle with her arm linked tightly with her father's. Nico and Wendy gave her the same excited look, while also looking over at Joe, who was completely stunned. He gawked at her in her ivory dress, the way the fabric glittered in the light. Her eyes never left his the entire time, and that was when Nico and Wendy shared a similar thought: It was all paying off.

When the music came to an end, just as Mr. Ford and Victory approached the altar, the minister looked upon them and asked, "Who gives this woman to be wed?"

With that, Mr. Ford smiled and replied, "I do." After one last hug from his daughter, Mr. Ford let go and took his seat by his wife, who sat in the front row.

"Dearly beloved," the minister continued. "We are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Joe Bennett and Victory Ford in matrimony commended to be honorable among all; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. Into this, these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

There was a silence, and the procession continued. Nico's smile never left her face as she watched everything unfold. Though she couldn't see her, she knew that Victory's grin was bigger than ever before. Joe's was the same way, and for the longest time, she thought he never smiled like that. She guessed that he did only when he was with Victory. It was a beautiful sight to see. She knew they would be happy together, even after all the drama they'd been through.

Before long, after the vows had been said and done, the minister motioned for Taylor to hold up the rings for them to grasp, Joe preparing his first. He held it up with a smile.

"I, Joe Bennett," he began. "Give you, Victory Ford, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." He then slid the ring easily onto her finger, and Victory had to keep herself from crying tears of joy. She then held her ring for him up.

"I, Victory Ford, give you, Joe Bennett, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." She placed the ring over his finger, and they clasped hands. Nico felt her heart lifting at the sight.

The minister smiled and nodded. "By the power vested in me by the State of New York, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

It didn't take long for Joe to lift the veil from Victory's face and kiss her passionately on the lips. The second they met, the room burst into applause, everyone cheering for the newlyweds. Nico and Wendy were especially thrilled that their planning had come to a wonderful ending. Everything turned out beautiful, from the decorations, to the dresses, to the music, and it made Nico burst with pride. She leaned into Wendy and whispered, "We did it." Wendy nodded excitedly, just as the couple started down the stairs, the recessional following suit. Wendy met up with Shane again, and Nico with Kirby, who instantly smiled to her.

"You did a good job, babe," he said.

"Thank you," she replied, as they made their way down the aisle once again, heading toward the same location where Nico and Wendy threw Victory's engagement party, only this time, they were going there for the reception.


	4. Universe & U

Nico and Kirby followed the crowd toward the reception hall, where people already crowded the dance floor. Everything was beautifully decorated, which was the work of Wendy, for sure. Immediately after walking inside, she met up with Victory, who threw her arms around her and giggled.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she exclaimed. "Everything's perfect, Nico, thank you!"

Just then, Wendy entered the room, instantly joining their group hug. Victory gave Wendy the exact same reaction, too. Kirby watched as the girls jumped around with their joy, as he played with something he'd kept hidden in his pocket. Victory, being the only one making eye contact with him as she still embraced her best friends, knew what he was doing and winked and smiled at him, to which he responded with a nervous smile.

Demetrius and George entered the room shortly after the group hug ended, and Nico went over to greet them. While she was occupied, Victory approached Kirby and whispered to him, "I'll let you know when it's time."

"Thanks," he answered quietly, just as Nico was bringing her family up to them. Kirby held out his hand to shake hands with her father. "Good to see you, Mr. Papademos."

"Same to you, Kirby," Demetrius replied, and then he looked at Victory. "You look lovely, Victory. Congratulations to you and your husband."

"Thank you, Mr. Papademos," Victory blushed. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Pretty soon, after the introductions had been made and everyone had arrived, the band began playing, and the festivities finally began, starting with dinner. At the table where the newlyweds sat, Kirby and Nico took their seats, which had their names on cards. Wendy, Shane, Maddie, Taylor, and the Fords also sat with them, and they all talked and laughed with one another. Jokes were made, memories were recalled, and everyone had a fantastic time. When it came to the toasts, Wendy and Nico made sure that the memories would forever stay within their hearts, while they managed to make the room shake with laughter as they picked on Joe. Before they knew it, everyone had finished eating and had begun mingling with others or taking to the dance floor.

Victory and Joe did their first dance, and not too long after, Mr. Ford took Joe's place for the father-daughter dance. Nico watched in awe, memories of her own wedding flooding back to her. Stop it, she scolded herself. She didn't want to even think about Charles right now. She was too happy with Kirby. But still, she remembered how beautiful everything had been, and she was more than glad that Victory got the perfect wedding she'd always wanted.

* * *

Once the dance was over, many more couples joined them on the dance floor, including Nico and Kirby. Kirby took Nico by the wrist and led her toward the center, where the newlyweds and the Healy's were already dancing. Nico wrapped her arms around him as he pulled her in close, easily falling into the rhythm. At once, she was at peace with him, her mind focusing on nothing else but him as they danced. She felt nothing except love, trust, and bliss when she was with him, as it always felt whenever she was simply in the same room as he was. Their heartbeats were in sync as they held each other close, breathing slowly as they moved around the dance floor together. Wendy and Victory both took the time to admire them, wondering where he had been all her life. After all the drama they went through, it was good to see them happy.

Suddenly, Victory made her way toward the stage, taking the microphone from the singer that was up there. "Excuse me," she spoke, causing the music to stop and everyone to turn their attention toward the bride. "At this time, I would like the dance floor to be cleared so that Kirby Atwood and Nico Reilly can have the floor to themselves."

Nico's eyes widened as she watched everyone clear the area, only Kirby remaining with her. Victory walked up to them, handing Kirby the microphone, before whispering, "You've got this." Nico watched in panicked confusion as her best friend walked away to stand by Joe. All eyes were on the couple on the floor. Heat rushed to her face, her heart thrashing against her ribcage as she turned nervously toward Kirby, who held a smug grin on his face.

"Kirby," she whispered. "What is going on?"

She didn't pay attention to him as he pulled something from his pocket, something he'd been messing with all day. Nico had been too focused on trying to avoid anyone's eye contact. Kirby's voice then brought her out of her trance. "Nico Reilly," he began. "Before we met, there was no way I would ever consider myself as lucky in any way, shape, or form. But now, as I stand here before you, I know that I am, in fact, the luckiest man on the face of the planet. It has been one hell of a ride, and I know that no matter what happens, you've managed to stick with me, and your caring nature and commitment to those you love makes me want to be with you that much more. I love you more than life itself, Nico, and I hope you know that…"

Before he said anything else, he dropped to one knee, sending gasps from everyone across the room. Nico's hand shot over her mouth to hide her gaping expression, and her eyes widened even more as she noticed the box in his hand. She felt she may cry the second he opened it to reveal a magnificent diamond ring within it. Kirby smiled as he continued. "And so, I ask you, Nico Reilly, if you would marry me?"

The ladies in the room squealed with their emotions, but no one showed them more than Victory and Wendy, who had watched everything unfold before them. Nico's face became plastered with a smile, wider than ever before, and she nodded in an instant. Tears pricked in her eyes as her heart swelled with joy. "Yes," she breathed. "Yes, yes, yes!" Her words turned quickly into cries, and Kirby proudly stood on his feet again so he could slip the ring easily onto her finger. Nico admired it for a moment before she lifted her gaze toward his. As she threw her arms around him in a tight embrace, the entire room exploded with cheers, especially the hollers coming from the women. Nico cried happily into him before she pulled back from the hug to let him kiss her. This made everyone cheer again, and Wendy and Victory's remarks were louder than the rest. The two women sprinted up to the two on the dance floor and brought them into a tight hug, squealing girlishly.

"Kirby, that was beautiful!" Victory said.

"We told you she'd say yes!" Wendy added.

Nico eyed them both. "Wait, you guys knew he was going to do this?" she asked, her voice still trembling with excitement. They nodded, smiling, and Nico gaped at them for a moment. "For how long?"

"A long time, hon," Victory replied. "Kirby asked me what he should do to propose, and I said he should do it here during the reception."

"All this was thanks to Victory and Wendy," Kirby pointed out. Nico smiled at him and her friends.

"I love you guys," she cried, and the three of them reunited in another group hug. Shane and Joe walked up to the group to shake hands with Kirby, congratulating them both. Kirby smiled with pride, shooting a glance toward Demetrius, who had watched the whole thing go down. When the man pumped his fist and nodded with his approval, Kirby smiled with relief, knowing he scored big time since her father approved.

Everything settled down at last, and the rest of the reception continued. Nico stayed with Kirby on the dance floor for the longest time after his proposal, never wanting to leave his side. He held her close, amorously, occasionally planting a kiss on her forehead.

"You're so beautiful," Kirby crooned as they danced.

Nico smiled blissfully. "I love you so much, Kirby," she whispered in a voice still weakened from her recent crying.

"I love you, too, Nico," he replied. "Are you happy?" He knew there was no point in asking; he already knew her answer.

"Yes," she nodded. "I'm very, very happy."

Someone tapped his shoulder, and when he peered over, he saw Demetrius standing there with a hopeful look on his face. "May I?" he asked.

"Of course," Kirby answered, stepping away from Nico so her father could have the dance.

"Did you know he was going to propose?" Nico asked, wondering if everyone knew except her.

Demetrius nodded. "I did. He asked for your blessing a few weeks ago. I was hesitant, but I knew that I'd been a lousy father in the past. I might as well make it up to you."

Nico smiled gently. "Thanks, Dad," she said. "That means a lot to me."

"I know," her father kissed her forehead. "I want you to be happy, that's all. And Kirby seems to make you happy."

"He does," she replied. "He makes me very happy."

"Then that's all that matters."

Meanwhile, Kirby stood off to the side, watching his fiancée and her father dance together. Wendy approached him with a champagne glass in her hand.

"I owe you an apology," Wendy said quietly. Kirby gave her a confused glace, and she offered a sincere grin. "I didn't realize you made her so happy, so I'm sorry if I didn't act so warmly to you in the beginning."

"Wendy," he stopped her. "It's okay. Don't worry about it. You helped me plan my marriage proposal, and for that, I thank you."

Wendy smiled. "You're welcome."

Before long, the song ended and transitioned into another, prompting both Demetrius and Nico to leave the dance floor. Kirby had his arms around her in seconds, and they went off to go find Victory and Joe. When they did, the newlyweds were standing by the wedding cake, cutting into it as the tradition called for. Nico admired her friend, who was glowing in the light. Never before had she seen Victory that happy, and it made her happy, too. After they cut the cake and everyone had grabbed a slice, they all sat back down at their tables to eat. Much like before, everyone ate, joked, and laughed along with everyone else until they were well into the night.

* * *

At long last, the attendants began to crowd behind Victory, who stood in the front of the room, bouquet still in her hands, her back turned to the group. She shut her eyes and tossed back the bouquet. When the squealing ensued, Victory turned around, only to find that it had been Maddie who caught the bouquet. The young girl was laughing excitedly, and everyone cheered for her. After that was over, the throngs of people began to thin out as they all headed home. Victory and Joe were the first to go. They boarded the limo as confetti was thrown around them, cameras flashing like paparazzi. With one wave goodbye, the door shut behind them, and they drove off for their honeymoon in the Bahamas. Nico, Kirby, Wendy, Shane, Maddie, and Taylor all stood together as they waved goodbye until the limo could no longer be seen. Then, Wendy and Nico gave each other a victorious hug.

"We did it," Wendy sighed with relief.

"Yes, we did," Nico replied. She also released a sigh, glad that all the hard work paid off.

"You ladies did a marvelous job," Shane stated, bringing Wendy into his embrace. "Makes me proud."

Maddie nodded. "Victory looked so pretty!"

Nico agreed with her. "She did. She looked overjoyed, that's for sure."

"Ha," Wendy laughed. "You should have seen the look on your face, Nic. Priceless."

"Did you get photos of it?" Maddie asked eagerly.

Shane nodded as he held up his digital camera. "I did."

Nico rolled her eyes with embarrassment. "Really, you guys, I can't thank you enough."

"It's our pleasure," Wendy hugged her again. "Now, we better get going. It's late."

"Yeah, and I have to work tomorrow," Nico added. "Thanks, again, you guys!"

"It's no problem, honey," Wendy grinned.

"We'll see you soon," Shane said as he shook Kirby's hand and gave Nico a hug.

"We love you, Aunt Nico," Maddie and Taylor said in unison as they hugged both Nico and Kirby. They would have to get accustomed to Uncle Kirby soon.

With that, the Healy's drove off, and Nico and Kirby weren't too far behind. They climbed into the closest taxi together and headed back toward the apartment. The whole ride home, Kirby held Nico in his arms, his entire body swelling with pride and excitement. He did it; he got the woman he loved to say "yes." In his mind, the word "girlfriend" had been replaced by "fiancée," and he knew that it would only be a matter of time before "wife" would replace them both, and he could not be more thrilled about that.


	5. Faithfully

**A/N: I know, I am moving incredibly fast, and I'm sorry if my writing sucks. I've just been spitting out more ideas recently, and if I don't write them down, they'll never be put to use. So, here we go, the moment I've always wanted to see. It's a bit short, but at least it gets the point across. Enjoy! By the way, I do not own the song "Faithfully." It belongs to Journey. Good song, though!**

* * *

Nico stood tall before her mirror as she admired the ivory dress that fit snug around her body. It was one of the many dresses that Victory had helped pick out for her, and the moment she had tried it on, she knew it was the one. After four long months of waiting for the time she could wear it again, here she was, the moment finally here. Even after four months, it was still a perfect fit. As she stood still on the pedestal, she could feel Wendy adjusting it, much as Nico herself had done for Victory just eight months before. Then, she wasn't a bride. She didn't have the butterflies in her stomach back then. Here, she did. She had almost forgotten what it was like to be a bride.

Victory stood back as she watched Wendy take care of the dress, making sure she was getting it right. Only twice did she have to swoop in and fix something herself. Hopefully, two was the magic number, because so far, everything was going smoothly. For a moment, her attention lingered to the woman in the dress, whom she envied. Nico was naturally bronze, and with her golden hair to accent it, Victory wished she had the same complexion. To add to the mix, her eyes were a glorious shade of green. She had everything a woman could want, beautiful skin, hair, eyes, and most importantly, a man she loved. Neither Wendy nor Victory had seen Nico this happy in eighteen years, since her wedding with Charles.

Finally, with one last tug on the train, Wendy backed away to get a better look at her best friend. Both women were in awe at how beautiful she looked. Nico smiled at herself in the mirror, more than happy to see the final result of her friends' hard work. She now understood Victory's excitement and gratitude that she felt during her wedding, and she knew she'd be thanking them for a long time. It had been a rocky start in the relationship with her fiancée, but through it all, they stuck with her. They helped plan the proposal, engagement party, and the wedding, and not once did they grow tired of her pre-marital nerves.

"Nico, you look gorgeous," Victory grinned, and Wendy nodded her agreement.

"You know I can't ever thank you guys enough for this, right?" Nico asked as she turned toward them. Both girls snapped a photo of her with their phones.

"It's our pleasure," Wendy replied.

Nico carefully stepped down so she could hug her two best friends. "I love you guys."

"We love you, too, honey," Victory said, embracing her.

Just then, Maddie popped her head through the door. "Mom, they're about to start."

Rather than going into a panicked frenzy, Nico smiled, keeping her excitement at bay. Maddie went off to find her spot, which wasn't the spot for the flower girl this time (the flower girl was one of Kirby's younger cousins, Katrina). Instead, Maddie waited at the end, for she was the junior bridesmaid this time. Meanwhile, Wendy and Victory helped Nico make her way toward the lobby, where the line awaited them. Demetrius stood at the end of the line, and upon seeing his daughter he smiled proudly. She approached him with a wide grin on her face.

"Nico," Demetrius sighed. "You look beautiful."

She gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks, Dad," she replied. "And thank you for being here for me."

He hugged her, just as the music began. Hearing it sent her heart into a panic, her pulse racing through her veins. Her father gave her an encouraging glance, linking his arm within hers to calm her down. They began inching forward as the line ahead of them walked into the church hall. Wendy and Victory gave their friend one last excited glance before they entered through the doors, and before she knew it, Nico, Demetrius, and Maddie were all who were left in the lobby, waiting for their cue. Maddie gave Nico a massive smile as the music changed. That was their cue. With one final hug, Maddie took to the train of her dress, holding it within her hands, and they all began walking. Nico took a few deep breaths, knowing what awaited her at the altar.

She found everyone in the room standing up, turned toward the door she came from. There were all sorts of familiar faces. Griffin was there, and so was George. Nico saw Patty Blume, her assistant, Marva, Kirby's mother, Tina, and even Mike Harness. So many faces she knew so well, all there to watch her marry the man she loved. She could hear some light gasps of awe around her, but her eyes weren't focused on them. At the end of the aisle stood her fiancée, her beloved Kirby, who was completely stunned by what he saw. He felt his heart melting by how beautiful she was in the dress, and it took everything not to let his knees give way. She smiled at him eagerly, her green eyes dancing. Kirby never felt more proud in that moment, for he knew that everyone was looking at her and taking in how gorgeous she was, and he had her all to himself. Mine, he thought to himself. She is mine.

Finally, the music stopped, and Maddie gently placed down the train before she went to stand with the bridesmaids. Then came the voice of the minister.

"Dearly beloved," he began. "We are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Kirby Atwood and Nico Reilly in matrimony commended to be honorable among all; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. Into this, these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Of course, no one spoke up, so he continued, asking, "Who gives this woman to be wed?"

With that, Demetrius gladly responded. "I do." He then parted from her and went to sit beside Kirby's mother, who was already in tears. Nico stepped up to the altar and took Kirby's hands within hers, smiles written on both their faces.

When it came time for the vows, Nico felt her heart begin to race. Kirby tightened his grip on her hands as he spoke with a sweet, genuine voice. "I, Kirby Atwood, take you, Nico Reilly, to be my wife, my friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

Through joyous tears, Nico repeated the same to him, desperately trying not to let her voice crack. Soon, Taylor held up the rings like he did for Victory's wedding, and the couple took theirs within each other's hands. Kirby smiled as he prepared himself. "I, Kirby Atwood, give you, Nico Reilly, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." With that, he slid the ring onto her finger, and it fit like a glove.

Now it was Nico's turn. As she slid the ring onto Kirby's finger, her smile grew, and she said with utmost excitement, "I, Nico Reilly, give you, Kirby Atwood, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."

After a few closing remarks, the minister smiled at the couple. "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Kirby didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her and press his lips passionately against hers, just as the audience burst into cheers for them. Nico grinned through the kiss, unwilling to let him go. She allowed the kiss to sink in, letting it tingle on her lips. Nico couldn't believe it was actually happening. At long last, she was married once again. It almost didn't feel real, but Kirby's kiss was definitely a reminder. She felt like she was soaring, completely blissful, and she adored it. As they walked back down the aisle, people continued to cheer for them. Nico couldn't keep the smile off her face, and neither could Kirby. He held her against him as close as he could, unable to resist kissing her again.

* * *

The reception was held in the same location as Victory's, and it had been just as beautifully set up. People crowded inside, immediately sitting down for the dinner. Nico and Kirby sat at the same table with Wendy, Shane, Joe, Victory, Maddie, Taylor, Tina, and Demetrius, and surprisingly, everyone was getting along. Nico never expected to see Tina and Demetrius hit it off so well, as they were laughing at how they raised their two kids. Well into the dinner, Wendy rose from the table and went to the podium, a glass of champagne in her grasp. She tapped it so she could get everyone's attention.

Wendy cleared her throat, and she held up her glass. "To Nico and Kirby, my aspirational couple at this point. Sure, their fairytale you all see before you didn't begin that way, as a lot of us in here are well aware of." Those who knew about how Nico and Kirby stared simply laughed at this, which was relieving. Wendy winked at Nico before continuing. "But that's all in the past, because now, they're married, beginning a new chapter of their life together, and I couldn't be happier to see it become that way. I'll never forget the roller coaster ride they went through, but somehow, through thick and thin, they've stuck with it, and I am very happy for them. So, to Nico and Kirby!"

"To Nico and Kirby!" everyone in the room echoed and clinked glasses before taking a sip of their drinks.

After dinner, couples started for the dance floor so they could watch as the newlyweds started their first dance. Kirby embraced his wife with strong arms, managing to keep a perfect rhythm with her as they waltzed over the floor. All eyes were on them, and many of the pairs were misty-eyed as the song continued. Nico leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. Wendy and Victory exchanged satisfied looks with one another, pleased that they finally saw the two happy as a married couple. She was on cloud nine with him, and it was obvious by the looks on her face. Kirby placed a sweet kiss atop her head, whispering to her, "I love you."

When the song ended, the room shook with applause, just as Demetrius took Kirby's place. The two were silent, as they danced together, no father more proud of his daughter than Demetrius. He found it hard to let her go this time, since he didn't care much when she and Charles were married. He would forever regret that. He knew she would always need him, even though she was an adult with a full-time job already. She was still his daughter, and nothing could change that.

* * *

When the night was over, and the cake had been cut, after the bouquet was thrown (with Tina being the one to catch it), and after the dances had been done, people began to head home. Nico and Kirby waved to the crowd behind them as they boarded into their limo. Nico was sure to give her best friends a hug, and Kirby shook the hands of them all, too. They kissed their parents goodbye before the door was closed and they drove off, leaving the rest behind. Nico leaned her head back with a blissful sigh. Kirby smirked and entwined his fingers with hers.

"I love you, Nico Atwood," he said, just as he bent to kiss her.

"I love you, too, Kirby," she smiled. "My husband." She hadn't said those words in a long time, and it felt good to say them again.

The limo drove them to their apartment complex, where Kirby got out of the car and took Nico within his arms. She squealed excitedly when she was hoisted into his grasp, laughing the entire journey up the elevator. Upon entering their home, he still carried her, and he didn't put her down until they were inside the living room. When she was back on her feet, she threw her arms around him and brought him into an intimate embrace. He was left with no choice but to hug her back, while nudging her nose with his so he could kiss her. They remained there for what seemed like forever, their kiss passionate and loving, as it always was when their lips met. They stood there rocking each other for several moments, knowing that this was meant to be.

When they went into the bedroom to get ready for bed, Nico remembered slipping into one of Kirby's shirts after she rid herself of her formal clothing. She hadn't worn his shirt in so long; she missed smelling like him. Once Kirby was out of his own formal clothes, he climbed into bed, and they both curled up within each other's arms, sleepiness taking over them quickly. Nico was asleep almost the moment her head hit the pillow, but Kirby stayed awake for about five minutes before he drifted into a dream. As he held her, the word "wife" repeated over and over in his head, the word still new to him. He was still in shock that he had such a beautiful woman as his wife, and he wondered where he ever went right. Maybe it started the moment he decided to follow her into the ladies' room, or maybe it was at some point after Charles passed away. No matter what it was, he had her now, and that was enough for him.

* * *

 _ **Oh, girl, you stand by me**_

 _ **I'm forever yours**_

 _ **Faithfully**_


	6. You're My Best Friend

**A/N: If you read the summary of this fic, you may have noticed that I said something about sexual references... _Heavy_ sexual references. Yep, this is what I meant. I do not own the movie mentioned in this chapter; it belongs to those who wrote it, scripted it, acted in it, etc. etc. Bottom line is that I only write the fic. I own nothing else. Enjoy!**

* * *

Nico woke the morning after her beautiful wedding with her lips curved into a blissful smile, as the fresh memories replayed in her head. Her eyes fluttered open to see that the room was illuminated by sunlight, everything glowing with an orange-yellow hue. There was a warm, fuzzy feeling that grew within her heart as she remembered that she was, once again, a wife. Kirby's face was the only thing on her mind as she drew more and more out of sleep, and it excited her to know that they were no longer in the vacuum they were in when they first met. Now, they were free, and the world knew it, and at long last, Nico was completely comfortable with that. When she took a deep breath, she caught the appealing scent of his cologne that lingered around her. It was at that moment when she remembered that she had fallen asleep in his shirt.

When she stretched out her body and yawned some, she was puzzled to find that Kirby's arms were no longer wrapped around her as they usually were. She sleepily felt around beside her, seeing if he may have rolled over. But she found nothing, the crisp sheets empty, but still warm. Confused, she sat up, rubbing her eyes tiredly and looking around the room. There was an incandescent beam of light coming from the bathroom, and she heard the sound of the shower running, too. Climbing out of bed, she made her way toward the sound, stumbling around while her eyes adjusted to the light. She knocked gently.

"Kirby?" she called, hoping he could hear her over the rushing water.

Though her voice was muffled through the door, Kirby knew she was calling him. The sound of her voice was pleasing. "Come on in, babe," he replied, wondering why she needed to knock. He was always amused by her modesty.

Nico pushed the door open and was immediately greeted by sudden warmth as the steam from the shower encircled her, and the smell of his shampoo welcomed her nose. When she looked toward the shower, she nearly blushed when she saw Kirby poking his head out the door. His smile was gentle.

"Good morning," he said. Nico's mouth mirrored his.

"Morning," she replied as she walked to the sink to brush her teeth. But that didn't mean she wasn't aware of his marvelous body. His hair was soapy from his shampoo, the lather trickling down his skin. She could only see the upper half when she looked, but that was enough to send the blood to her face, heating it within seconds. However, she pretended not to notice and proceeded with her morning routine.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked as he ducked his head under the stream to get the lather from his hair.

Nico had to shout over the loudness. "Like a baby."

"Yeah," Kirby chuckled. "You were asleep within a few minutes last night."

She had been staring in the mirror for a while, wondering what to do with her hair. It was still doused in hairspray, and after being in the same style for the wedding all day long, it was cumbersome and sore. When she ran her hands through it, she felt how tough the strands felt. She definitely needed a shower.

"Hey, honey," she spoke. "Don't use up all the hot water, I need a shower, too."

Kirby couldn't help himself. He peered out from the door again, unable to stop his eyes from wandering up and down her body. She still wore his shirt, and he was well aware that there was nothing underneath except her underwear. The knowledge of that was all it took for him to become flustered with heat, as well. He smirked, unable to look away. Nico saw him in the corner of her eye and smiled. "What are you staring at?" she asked. She knew exactly what he was thinking, mainly because she was thinking the same thing.

"You," his voice was smooth. "You are so beautiful."

"Yeah, right," Nico scoffed. "I have horrible bed head. I need to get this hairspray out of my hair."

This had Kirby giving her that famous grin of his, the one she knew so well. "Care to join me?" he asked hopefully, in an almost seducing tone. Nico knew that tone, and his question had her heart leaping into flight within moments. She bit her lower lip, just as her lips curved up into her own smirk. She approached him, squealing as he quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into the shower, disregarding the face that she was still dressed.

"Kirby!" she cried. "Clothes!"

With that, Kirby stripped her of her now-drenched shirt with one swift motion, exposing her bare chest to him, and he threw them over the glass wall of the stall. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he murmured, as he peeled off her underwear. The undergarment soon joined his shirt on the bathroom floor.

He immediately captured her lips, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against his body. She snaked her own arms around his torso, keeping him close. The hot water pelted against her skin. She could feel the drops trickling down her back, and the sensation only made her desire grow. Kirby's hands began exploring her body, while his lips explored past her mouth. They trailed down her jawline, stopping only once to kiss the patch of skin by her ear, and then continuing to her neck. The entire time he did this, Nico sighed with the pleasure it gave her. She'd never get over the way he worked her; he always managed to render her completely blank.

Kirby's hands reached for her shampoo, pumping just the right amount onto his skin, and then he ran them through her golden hair, covering them both in soapy lather soon after. This had always been Nico's weakness. The feeling of someone else running his hands through her hair always had her weak at the knees. She sighed heavily as he continued to massage her scalp until all the soap had faded away.

He went right back to kissing her, his tongue begging for entry to her mouth. He has her pushed against the wall seconds later, as his mouth traveled further down. He found her collarbone and went from there. His tongue found the hardened pink flesh of her breast and worked at it, circling it while he pawed the other one with his hand. Nico gasped in response. Her hands flew to his head so she could run her fingers through his hair while he worked her effortlessly. With his free hand, Kirby explored her thighs, causing her to squirm. His mouth came away from her soft flesh with a satisfying smacking noise. He trailed back up her body with his tongue until he found her lips again and pressed against them. His hands, meanwhile, slid from her breasts to her hips, and they rounded the curve of her butt until he found her thighs. He pulled up at one, prompting her to wrap it around him. At once, she gasped slightly as she felt his erection press against her thigh.

Nico clawed at his back as her desire for him grew. Kirby knew what she wanted, but he had his own ideas. His free hand slid between them, skipping over her center and reaching for the insides of her thighs. She moaned with anticipation.

"Please, Kirby," she spoke through her teeth.

He merely chuckled, his mouth covering her moans. His hand inched closer to her center, and the slower he moved, the more she squirmed. She was nearly yelling because her groans had become that extreme. Kirby circled his finger around her center, sending her nerves further into arousal. Her heart pumped within her chest, beating against her ribs like a caged beast waiting to be released. Her pulse raced as the flame grew within her. When Kirby slid two fingers inside her, she felt her heart would explode. As he pumped her drenched walls, hitting the right spot, her carnal groans made his member throb with his own anticipation. Her nails dug into his skin, her back arched, and her toes curled. The way she was pulling at him while he pumped in and out of her was driving him crazy, pushing him closer to his breaking point.

Nico felt him remove his fingers and his hand go for her other thigh. She nearly screamed when the floor disappeared from beneath her feet as Kirby hoisted her into his arms. Her back pressed against the cool tile wall as he held her there. He squared his hips with hers, and with one thrust, he was within her. Nico hissed through her teeth as he entered her, her walls adjusting to him. No matter how many times they found themselves like this, she would always be amazed by his entry. He waited for her to relax before he began rolling his hips, meeting her back in the middle every time. They quickly fell into rhythm, and their moaning became in sync. It wasn't long before her moans turned into erratic cries, while his grunts just grew louder. Kirby felt the pressure building quickly, and his speed increased. This left Nico with one foot dangling over the edge and hanging by a thread. She clung onto him for dear life, as he continued thrusting into her at immense speeds.

"Oh, _God,_ Kirby!" she shouted over and over again with each thrust.

At long last, Kirby reached his climax, and he yelled out over the running shower water, spilling into her instantly. Nico was right behind him, and she screamed out as her muscles clamped around him, her whole body contracting. He continued rolling his hips against hers, riding it out as much as they possibly could. Neither of them wanted this bliss to end. Finally, their breathing began to slow, their speed decreasing, and Kirby pulled out of her, carefully setting her down once she recovered. He still kept his arms around her, holding her close as they stood there, skin on skin. Kirby gently pressed his lips against hers, taking it all in.

They remained in the shower until they realized that the water was running cold. Kirby reached behind him to turn off the water, and he kissed her shoulder as he leaned over her. The cold air hit them immediately, and Nico embraced him as a shiver went down her spine. Kirby grabbed a nearby towel hanging on the rack and wrapped it around her first before wrapping one around his waist. After Nico tucked the corner of the towel under her armpit, she felt Kirby's arms snake around her and pull her close. His finger grazed the skin of her neck and shoulder as he pulled a lock of her wet, blonde hair out of the way so he could kiss her name. His lips tickled her as he did so, and she giggled as a result.

"God, you are amazing," he murmured as he kissed up her neck and nibbled on her ear. "Amazing, beautiful, and all mine."

Nico flipped herself around so she could face him, a smile plastered on her face. "You flatter me, Kirby," she said smoothly. She then surprised him with a passionate kiss upon his lips. When she pulled away, she held a steady gaze with him for what seemed like forever, the corners of her mouth pulling upward. "I love you."

Those three words never sounded so beautiful to Kirby when they slipped from Nico's tongue. His own grin widened as he kissed her yet again, replying in a sweet, low voice, "I love you, too. I love you so much."

After a moment of silence between them, Nico made her way back into the bedroom, with Kirby following close behind. Nico would normally be rushing to get to the office, but today, there would be no rush, which relieved both her and Kirby all the same. After the wedding taking up her entire day before, there would be no way she would be able to get up early and make it to work on time. She needed to stay home, and she needed to be with Kirby. Thankfully, Hector had been kind enough to grant her what she wanted by giving her the entire week off. At first, she was skeptical, worried about someone possibly taking over while she was gone and screwing everything up, but Hector managed to convince her to take the vacation. Well, Kirby was really the one to convince her. Nonetheless, she wouldn't have to worry about anything work-related for the next seven days, so she wasn't complaining.

Once she dried herself off, Nico slipped into another one of Kirby's shirts. It wasn't like she was going anywhere that day (unless, of course, Wendy or Victory had an emergency). No, she wanted to spend the day with her husband, Kirby. It was weird to not connect Charles with the word "husband," but at the same time, it felt amazing. Considering all the drama they went through, she actually wasn't so guilty. She wasn't being haunted. She wasn't being shunned. All that mattered was that she was happy. And Kirby definitely made her happy.

With her thin body comfortable within the bulkiness of his shirt, Nico curled up on the sofa, snuggling under one of the blankets that was folded over the back of the furniture. Kirby walked in from the kitchen, only in sweatpants, with two mugs in his hands. He handed one to his wife and joined her beneath the blanket, sharing the warmth. Nico took a sip of what was in the mug, sighing when it hit her lips. Hot chocolate. Perfect, she thought, as the warmth enveloped her. After all, it was February. She kept the mug close to her and leaned her head against his shoulder. He'd turned the TV on, and _Forrest Gump_ was playing on their screen. They simply sat back, relaxing under the blanket together, until the movie was long over.

To Nico's ultimate surprise, her phone never rang that day. She did receive messages, but they were from either Wendy or Victory. She wasn't sure what she would do if the office called (she'd probably set Hector on fire for not keeping his word). The entire day was spent there on the sofa, just laughing, talking, and cuddling with Kirby, while they made it through God knows how many movies. Nico couldn't remember doing this with Charles, frankly because she never did anything like this with Charles. _Stop it,_ she suddenly scolded herself. _Don't think about him. You have Kirby._ She then pushed Charles to the deepest recesses of her mind so she could focus on the real world, the present, with her current beloved husband, the man who gave her freedom. He was her soul mate, her everything. When she cried, she only wanted Kirby to dry her tears, because he was the only one who could. When she was upset, only Kirby could be the one to take her mind of the real world and make her feel whole. He was her best friend, and she was forever glad he made that first move in the ladies' room. If he hadn't she wouldn't be sitting there with him. She wouldn't be married to him or be able to call herself his wife. She was forever glad because for the longest time, before she even knew who he was, she was beginning to forget what the word "love" truly meant.

With Kirby, she never ceased to forget, because he was there to remind her every day.


	7. My Wish

Nico and Kirby continued their married life happily as weeks and months went by. Kirby, now that he had connections to the upper class, was starting to get offers from people he never expected to come to him. Celebrities, important politicians, and even royalty began knowing the name Kirby Atwood much like the way they knew the name Nico Reilly. At long last, he'd transitioned from an up-and-coming photographer to a talented and well-known artist. It made Nico proud that he was moving up in the world and was truly happy with it. Their fights over money came to a standstill, and Kirby started paying for things without trouble. Around the Christmas after their wedding, he bought two more tickets to Aspen, and the two of them finally got their chance to go on the vacation they'd been wanting for a long time.

It was around the time when Victory fell pregnant with her first child when Nico grew a bit distant with her husband, at least when the subject was brought up. Of course, she was overjoyed for her best friend, and she couldn't wait to spoil the baby when he or she was born. But deep down, she envied Victory. Nico wanted nothing more than to become a mother; she'd wanted that for the longest time. After her miscarriage, the idea seemed so distant, like an unrealistic dream. Plus, with Charles constantly convincing her that a baby would only ruin her life, she was forced to drop the idea altogether.

As Victory got further and further along, Nico couldn't help but admire the glow she had. Victory was absolutely beautiful when she was pregnant, and more importantly, she was happy. It was revealed that she was expecting a little girl, which made everyone even more excited, particularly her two friends. As soon as they learned about the gender, everyone started talking names, without much luck with it. All in all, Victory and Joe were happy, and it was good to see that.

Nico felt jealousy's bite every time she'd look at her friend. It was to the point where Kirby had begun to notice. When they got home from a lunch at the Ford/Bennett residence, Nico plopped on the sofa and began staring off into space. Kirby was beside her within seconds.

"Babe," he said. "What is it?"

She gave him an innocent look. "What are you talking about?"

"You've been acting weird lately," he explained. "What's going on? Something's obviously on your mind. What is it?"

She shook her head. "Nothing, hon. It's nothing."

He eyed her, seeing past the mask she used to hide her pain. With gentle fingers, he brushed a lock of blonde hair out of her face. "No, it's not nothing," he spoke in a voice full of concern. "Come on, babe, talk to me, please."

Nico let out a long sigh and sat up. She had hardly noticed the tears beginning to sting her eyes after a while. "It's Victory. Actually, no, it's not Victory. It's me."

"I'm confused," Kirby's brow knit.

She eyed him with glassy, green orbs. "She's having a baby… And I'm not."

Seeing the way her face twisted with obvious pain hit Kirby like a brick to the face. He watched as she buried her face into her hands with embarrassment. No, that wasn't embarrassment. That was sadness. His protective instincts had him acting quickly, and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into him.

"Hey," he hushed her gently. "It's okay." He stroked her blonde hair gently.

Nico sniffled and wiped a few of the stray tears away, wondering why she was acting like this. She leaned her head on him, letting herself calm down before she took a deep breath and sighed. "I never told you this, Kirby," she began. "But right around when Wendy had Taylor, I found out I was pregnant. I was beyond excited to finally become a mother, but when I told Charles, he wasn't as thrilled. He was the complete opposite. I was only a couple of weeks when I told him, we hadn't said anything to anyone, and then I started bleeding."

Kirby's heart sank upon hearing this, having never known about this. It explained so much about her sensitivity to the subject of motherhood. Had he known, he wouldn't have been so against having Charlie around. Way to go, Kirby. Dammit. Nico continued, her voice broken from her sadness.

"I knew Charles never wanted the baby because he was so relieved. But then when Megan—"

"—Hey," he stopped her when she voice cracked from an oncoming cry. "Don't think about that, okay? Damn, Nic, I wish you would have told me this sooner."

"I'm sorry," Nico whispered sadly. "I didn't tell you because I'm so used to making others happy. Charles was happiest without kids. You seemed happier without kids, too, so I kept my mouth shut."

Kirby glanced down at her. Why would she think that? "Nico, I never said I didn't want kids," he murmured. "Of course, I want kids. The only reason why I wasn't happy with Charlie around was because he was dropped on us out of nowhere without warning. I had no way of preparing myself for fatherhood. Besides, babe, he wasn't even my kid."

Nico lifted her gaze to meet his. Her eyes were red and puffy with the recent tears, and they were filled with confusion and questions. Kirby rubbed her back some. "I planned on having kids the old-fashioned way, with nine months to prepare myself."

"So, what are you saying?" Nico furrowed her brows, sniffling some.

He smiled some and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I think we should have a kid, Nico."

Nico felt her heart lift. Her eyes brightened a bit as a smile pulled at the corners of her lips. "Are you saying you're ready?" she asked almost eagerly. She'd never been so happy to hear those words come from him. When he nodded, her heart fluttered with excitement. She threw her arms around him and embraced him gladly. "You have no idea how much that means to me, Kirby. Thank you."

He chuckled and rubbed her back again. "Just tell me what I need to do, okay?" he said. "I know you had a fertility procedure done. I want to know the next step."

Just then, Nico's heart sank. She remembered what the doctor had said about her chances if she harvested eggs unfertilized. Kirby saw her face drop and became worried in two seconds.

"What's wrong?"

"I remember what the doctor told me about harvesting my eggs. They were unfertilized, so the chances of me getting pregnant are much slimmer now."

Kirby offered her a smile. "We'll do whatever it takes, okay? We'll make it through."

Nico smirked a little, and she leaned back into him. She smiled to herself at the thought of becoming a mother, imagining what their child would look like. At first, she imagined a daughter, a little girl that looked like Kirby. Then again, what if she had a son with her eyes? The possibilities were endless, and she couldn't wait. At the same time, though, she wouldn't let her hopes get too high. Her chances were still slim.

The following day, Kirby went with Nico to the fertility center where her procedure was done. She met up with the same doctor who harvested her eggs, as well as her OB-GYN, Dr. Fuller, so they could discuss what would happen now that they wanted to fertilize the eggs.

"Well," Dr. Fuller began. "After the male participant donates, the eggs will then be thawed and immediately fertilized, and then they'll be implanted. By then, it's just waiting."

When the doctors went off to get paperwork for them, Nico shot a glance at Kirby, who was surprisingly calm and collected. He entwined his fingers with hers and gave her an encouraging smile. Just the fact that she was simply thinking about having a baby made her glow, radiant with her excitement. He could imagine her if (and, hopefully, when) she did get pregnant, and how she'd be nothing but radiant the entire time. Memories of the time they were taking care of Charlie came back to him, and the one thing he remembered most of all was how happy she was. He just wished he hadn't been so negative about the situation. His thumb ran over the top of her hand at the thought, and she tightened her grip some when she noticed his face deep in thought.

"Hey," she spoke quietly. "You okay?"

Her voice pulled him out of his trance and he nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Thinking?" Nico echoed. "About what?"

He gave her a smirk. "Just the fact that we're gonna be parents."

She eyed him for a moment, studying his face. "You nervous?" she asked.

He didn't want to answer that honestly, but then again, he wanted to know he wasn't alone. "A little bit."

"That's okay," Nico squeezed his hand. "I am, too. I was just hoping I wasn't crazy."

"You're not crazy, Nico," he murmured. "It's normal to be nervous, I guess. But we got this, babe."

He kissed her forehead gently, just as the doctors came back into the room with files and papers in their hands. Nico and Kirby filled out what they needed to, and before long, they left the fertility center, arm in arm, the excitement bubbling in their chests. The smile never left her face as they meandered down the sidewalk together. They reached Victory's place, where Wendy's car was already parked on the street in front. Kirby knew this was his cue to let the girls have their time.

"Hey, I'll see you at home," he said, kissing her.

"Okay," she nodded. "I love you."

"Love you, too," he smiled. With one last kiss, he flagged down a taxi, and drove off. Nico turned on her heel, only to find both Victory and Wendy standing in the doorway waiting for her.

Nico skipped up the stairs and greeted both of her best friends before she followed them inside. Nico couldn't help but notice how Victory was waddling as she walked. She giggled some, only to have the fashion designer turn to eye her.

"Is it that bad?" she asked.

"Maybe a little," Nico laughed and nodded.

Victory groaned and made her way over to the sofa, Wendy helping her to sit down. Nico went over to help, before she sat down beside her. Victory was six months pregnant, and she was glowing. Nico could have sworn her hair had grown longer, her skin was perfect, and overall, she just looked healthy. Nico couldn't help but stare with her envy.

"Hey, Nic," Victory waved her hands in front of her face to get her attention. "You're staring."

Nico shook her head and returned to reality. "Sorry," she laughed uneasily. "It's just that you're glowing, and it's making me jealous."

"Jealous?" Victory laughed. "Don't be. I'm as big as a friggin' house."

"Vic, you are not," Wendy rolled her eyes. "Pregnancy is treating you well. Hell, I'm a little envious myself."

"Okay, can we not talk about my pregnancy, please?"

"Fine," Nico grumbled, but she couldn't keep her straight face for long. Wendy and Victory eyed her suspiciously. Nico caught their gazes and exchanged between them. "What?"

Wendy crossed her arms with a smirk on her face. "Okay, sister," she said. "What's going on with you? Why so smiley?"

"Yeah, Nic," Victory added. "You're all giggly, and it's buggin' me. What's going on?"

Nico shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about," she glanced away.

"Nico," Wendy pried. "What's going on?"

Nico sighed in defeat, wishing she knew how to keep a secret better. "Well, I wanted it to be a surprise," she huffed. "But since you two asked…" She eyed them both, and then the smile grew on her face. "I'm going through more fertility treatments."

When they heard that, Wendy and Victory's jaws dropped, and their eyes widened. They threw their arms around her, and laughing ensued. Wendy gasped, "Yay, Nico that's so amazing!"

"So Kirby finally gave in?" Victory asked.

She nodded. "Actually, he's always wanted kids. It's just that when Charlie dropped on us, it was out of nowhere, and he said that he wanted nine months to prepare. Plus, he wants kids with me."

Victory cocked her head. "So, what's the next step for you?"

"Well," Nico sighed. "Kirby has to go donate sperm so they can fertilize the eggs after they thaw. After that, they'll do the IVF, and we'll go from there."

Wendy giggled. "That's so exciting, Nico! I'm happy for you!"

"Me, too," Victory nodded. Then suddenly, she gasped, and her hand flew to her stomach. At first, Nico and Wendy were concerned, but then they realized what was happening. The corners of her mouth curved upward, and she reached to grab both Wendy and Nico's hands, placing them on her stomach. "Feel that?"

Wendy nodded with a grin. Nico waited for a second, wondering what was going on. Then, it happened. Beneath her hand, she felt something push against her palm, surprising her. She gasped and looked up at Victory. "Oh, my god, Vic."

"I know," she giggled. "She kicks all the time now. It's crazy!"

Nico felt a warm, fuzzy feeling growing within her gut. She remembered feeling both Maddie and Taylor kicking when Wendy was pregnant with both of them, and it had been a long time since then; she'd basically forgotten what it was like to feel that. She wanted to feel that herself, to feel the glow. She wanted to feel what Victory was feeling, and hopefully, she would get her chance soon. But would it be soon enough?


End file.
